Un impossible choix
by Jade181184
Summary: John est confronté à un choix impossible...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Comment en est il arrivé là ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait, se trouvant devant une situation impossible. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette terrible vérité, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait envie de hurler son désarroi et son désespoir à la face du monde.

Il était statufié, il ne pouvait accepter cette terrible réalité et cette impuissance. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-on fait venir jusqu'ici en sachant que quoi qu'il fasse quoi qu'il dise, cela reviendrait au même ?

C'était une véritable torture qu'on lui imposait. Il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir pareille souffrance après la disparition de Jessica mais là cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il allait assister impuissant à la mort et aux blessures de dizaine de personne sans pouvoir agir.

Dire que lorsque tout cela avait commencé 10 jours plus tôt, il avait été assez fou pour imaginer changer les choses.

 **Une semaine plus tôt**

John se réveilla difficilement, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une bonne cuite. Pourtant, les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de la veille ne lui donnaient pas le sentiment d'avoir été dans un bar. Il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel.

Bon, leur dernier numéro n'avait pas été facile à gérer. Le type était une véritable anguille, il avait fallu l'aide de Shaw et de Fusco pour pouvoir le gérer. L'homme avait voulu jouer les intermédiaires dans un trafic d'arme.

De fait, il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'une guerre des gangs. Tout ceci s'était fini, la veille en fin d'après-midi où le numéro, Shaw et lui avait failli tous y passer. En effet, l'une des raisons de la fureur des gang étaient que la marchandise vendue était défectueuse.

Ce que leur numéro avait oublié de leur dire, c'est que l'entrepot où il se situait contenait des munitions instables. A peine quelques échanges de coups de feu avaient-ils eu lieu que l'une des caisses explosa.

A sa suite comme si une mèche de poudre avait été allumée, les autres caisses se mirent à exploser à leur tour. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'enfuir avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne faisant disparaître l'entrepôt.

Comme à son habitude, il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu pour éviter les questions. Fusco récupèrerait les honneurs. Il était ensuite repassé par la bibliothèque mais Harold n'avait pas la possibilité de dîner avec lui ce soir-là.

Il était donc rentré chez lui après être passé chez le traiteur et était allé rapidement se coucher sans demander son reste. Aussi, il ne comprenait pas, il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux et posa son regard sur son téléphone. Incrédule, il se frotta à plusieurs reprises les yeus. En effet, la date indiquait : 19 septembre 2010…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

En effet, la date indiquait 19 septebre2010. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois les yeux pensant avoir mal lu mais non c'était bien la date exacte. Par ailleurs en regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son loft.

De ce qu'il en savait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à l'autre bout du monde. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait à cette époque-là. Il y avait un blanc d'une dizaine de jours.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir craignant que ce qu'il avait occulté ne soit plus terrible que de ne pas savoir du tout. Il avait fait bien trop de chance dans sa vie dont il n'était pas fier. Trop de regrets et de remords le tourmentaient déjà pour en ajouter un de plus à son palmarès.

C'est aussi pour cette raison que lui et Shaw se comprenaient si bien. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'y avait et n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux à part une certaine complicité et le début d'une très forte amitié.

De toute façon, elle semblait bien trop occupée par sa non relation avec Fusco pour penser à autre chose. Elle avait fait très attention mais Fusco n'était pas un modèle de discrétion. Même Finch avait poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque ces deux-la avaient finie par se libérer de leur frustration.

Lui aussi aurait aimé se sortir de sa propre frustration, malgré les 3 années qu'il avait vécu aux côtés d'Harold, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à le cerner complètement ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir irrémédiablement attiré par cet homme.

Certains indices lui faisaient supposer qu'Harold aussi éprouvait les mêmes sentiments mais il savait aussi que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Grace prenaient encore une place très importante dans son cœur.

Si les choses avaient été différentes, s'il avait été sûr de ne pas être un second choix alors il aurait peut être révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriverait, c'est pourquoi il s'éloignait peu à peu d'Harold.

Bon, inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il lui fallait déjà savoir où il était et être sûr que tout cela n'était pas une hallucination. Il se décida finalement à sortir du lit qui de toute façon n'avait rien de confortable.

En y regardant de plus près, la chambre semblait encore plus sinistre et sale qu'au premier abord ce qui eut le don de faire ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs en lui. Ceux d'après Jessica, ceux qui avaient failli le faire sombrer définitivement.

Finissant par se ressaisir, il s'aspergea le visage et se décida à quitter la chambre. En faisant, un rapide tour de la chambre, il constata qu'il n'y avait rien à part un tee-shirt et une pair de jean qu'il enfila rapidement.

A l'endroit où se tenait ce qui servait d'accueil, il ne trouva par personne ce qui ne l'étonna guère, il déposa simplement la clé sur le comptoir et quitta les lieux rapidement. Une fois dehors, il réalisa que la rue lui semblait familière.

Et pour cause, de dit-il après quelques instants, il se trouvait toujours à New York. Cependant, en passant devant le distributeur de journaux, il put constater que tout ce qui se passait était bien réel, la date indiquée sur ceux-ci étant la même que sur son portable.

John étant un homme loin d'être facilement impressionnable, sentait tout de même pesé sur lui le poids de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Même si Harold ne lui avait jamais rien dit et bien qu'il ne figure sur aucune des listes de victimes, il avait compris.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Grace, elle lui avait parlé d'Harold et de la mort de celui-ci. Aux risques de s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier, il avait fait des recherches discrètes et découvert l'horreur absolue.

Un attentat suicide dans l'aire de départ des ferrys de New York. Un homme s'était fait exploser avec une camionnette bourrée d'explosion tuant une centaine de personne et en blessant presque deux fois plus.

Même s'il savait qu'Harold était toujours en vie, l'oreillette dans son oreille en était la preuve, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une visite impromptue à la bibliothèque. Le prétexte idéal était une petite ballade avec Bear puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de numéro actuellement.

Il avait beaucoup profité de ce pauvre chien. Bon, Bear ne s'en était jamais plaint, il le soudoyait avec un petit complément à son régime habituel avec de la nourriture chinoise. Il l'emmenait régulièrement se balader au parc invitant Harold à se joindre à eux.

Il réalisa alors que ses pas l'avaient mené à l'endroit où sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Le fameux pont sous lequel Harold et lui avaient passé un accord tacite. Il ne l'avait compris que des mois plus tard après l'enlèvement d'Harold par Root.

Désormais, il serait l'un pour l'autre, la famille qu'ils avaient perdue. C'était compliqué, ils avaient des désaccords comme dans toute famille mais ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Harold était tout ce qui lui restait.

Bien sur, il y avait eu un agrandissement de leur cellule familiale avec Lionel d'abord, puis Joss. Joss, il ne put retenir un pincement au cœur en pensant à cette merveilleuse femme. Peut être que s'il n'y avait pas eu Harold… Mais avec des si on refait le monde.

Il y avait bien sur Bear, leur chien à Harold et lui. Quand il était revenu avec Harold à la bibliothèque après l'enlèvement de ce dernier, il avait bien cru que ce dernier refuserait d'accepter Bear.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que ce dernier ait déchiqueté un de ses plus précieux livres, il l'avait accepté avec le sourire. Bear avait réussi en quelques semaines ce que lui avait mis des mois à obtenir et qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement acquis la confiance d'Harold pleine et entière.

C'est aussi pour cela que John adorait Bear, il faisait le lien entre lui et Harold et avait permis de les rapprocher plus rapidement. Et maintenant à leur famille atypique, c'était ajoutée Shaw, leur enfant terrible.

Elle avait été difficile à apprivoiser mais là aussi, Harold et lui pouvaient dire merci à Bear. C'était lui leur meilleur lien avec elle. Et petit à petit, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée d'eux allant jusqu'à sortir avec Fusco, bien qu'elle niait pour l'instant toute histoire d'amour.

Il ignorait combien de temps, il était resté sous ce pont mais il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il partit donc dans un lieu qu'il connaissait très bien la bibliothèque. Il savait évidemment qu'il n'y trouverait pas Harold mais il avait besoin de revoir ces lieux familiers.

En effet, ce dernier devait se trouver avec Grace et cette idée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait passer les voir mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour l'instant.

De plus, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour développer l'idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

De plus, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour développer l'idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Revoir la façade du bon vieux bâtiment solide et inébranlable lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

Il se surprit à imaginer voir Harold apparaître à une des fenêtres de l'étage comme il le surprenait parfois à le faire. A plusieurs reprises, lors de son retour d'une mission, il avait surpris le reflet d'Harold à la fenêtre cherchant à apercevoir son partenaire.

Bien sur, c'était toujours furtif, et la première fois, il n'avait même pas été sûr de ce qu'il avait vu à part une ombre fugitive et un rideau bouger. Après tout, Harold n'avait pas besoin de surveiller son arrivée depuis la fenêtre, il lui suffisait d'utiliser les caméras de surveillance.

Encore, un des mystères de l'insondable Harold, il n'avait rien dit à ce dernier. Il avait compris que s'il avait le malheur de révéler à Harold qu'il l'apercevait régulièrement à la fenêtre, celui-ci se refermerait immédiatement dans sa coquille.

Il ne pouvait l'accepter, ces rares signes d'affection, il les guettait comme des instants précieux à conserver dans sa mémoire. Il faisait donc semblant de ne rien voir et de ralentir légèrement le pas pour laisser le temps à Harold de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et de faire semblant d'être occupé sur son ordinateur ou en train de ranger un livre.

Il pouvait se tromper mais il était pratiquement sûr de trouver le fameux Nathan dont Harold avait fini par lui parler. Ce qu'Harold ne lui avait pas dit était bien plus éloquent que les quelques informations que son ami avait fini par lui révéler.

Il avait fini par comprendre que la distance prudente qu'Harold mettait entre lui et le reste du monde. Prenant soin d'éviter les caméras, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble d'en face. Il avait pris soin de récupérer certaines affaires dans une de ses planques qu'il conservait à New York.

Harold ne serait pas ravi s'il l'apprenait déjà le fait d'avoir une « armurerie » dans la bibliothèque comme il le disait ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié mais si en plus il apprenait qu'il possédait d'autres planques, John osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il en penserait.

John se doutait qu'il se sentirait trahi. Au départ, il avait conservé tout ce matériel comme une issue de secours si Harold finissait par le trouver trop incompétent ou si le travail ne lui plaisait pas. Et au final, avec Root et Control, et tous les autres, il se dit qu'ils auraient pu en avoir besoin si la bibliothèque n'était plus sécurisée.

Il commença donc son travail d'observation et c'est là qu'il vit pour la première fois le fameux Nathan. Les photos qu'il avait trouvées dans divers journaux le confirmaient. Au travers du parcours de cet homme, il avait pu retracer une partie de l'histoire d'Harold.

En tous les cas, son histoire avec Nathan commençait au M.I.T, Harold y était apparu sous un pseudonyme. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit son premier mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter plus loin.

Après tout, il avait face à lui le premier hacker celui qui avait ouvert l'internet au monde. Oui, il le savait malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas été présent lors de la sortie du numéro de Caleb Philipps. Il avait pu visionner des images de vidéo surveillance et ainsi entendre leur conversation.

Pour se préserver et préserver les membres de sa famille, s'il en avait encore une, il avait dû choisir de disparaître complètement. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tard avec Grace. John ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé, il y a 30 ans mais peut être avait-il la possibilité de changer son avenir.

Il savait ce que sa décision impliquerait et ne doutait pas que d'importantes conséquences en découleraient pour leur venir à tous les deux. Il pensait que ce choix aurait été plus difficile à faire mais il s'était imposé de lui-même.

Empêcher, l'explosion du ferry et par conséquent la mort de Nathan et la blessure grave d'Harold ferait, il l'espérait un effet domino. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait ensuite, il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

L'explosion du ferry avait entraîné une série de réaction en chaîne ayant entraîné de nombreuses vies brisées. Il n'espérait rien pour lui après tout trop de sang entachait ses mains, et même s'il parvenait à empêcher sa mort, il ne reviendrait pas vers elle.

Il était trop cassé pour cela refoulant la tristesse à l'idée qu'il perdrait certainement Harold et le lien si particulier qui existait entre eux, il se concentra sur l'observation de Nathan. Ce dernier était beaucoup moins prudent qu'Harold, inconscient de ce qui planait sur sa tête.

Il lui fallait réfléchir et trouver la meilleure approche. Dans cette attente, il devait se trouver rapidement un endroit sûr pour préparer tout cela. Et il savait exactement quel endroit conviendrait, tout en tout cas plutôt que de dormir dans cet infâme bouge où il avait passé la nuit précédente.

Il se dirigea donc d'abord vers un surplus de l'armée du salut. Il se changea rapidement dans une des ses caches. Il se grima salissant volontairement ses vêtements ses mains et les autres parties visibles de son corps.

Il allait retrouver un endroit où il avait trouvé pendant quelques mois le calme et un peu de paix, tout cela grâce à Joan. Dans ce camp de SDF, envers et contre tout, il avait trouvé la volonté de survivre.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas décidé d'en finir plus tôt jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Harold qui avait su redonner un sens à sa vie. A son arrivée, il eut le sentiment de trouver un chez lui pour la première fois depuis le début de cette interminable journée.

Joan était à son poste habituel, c'était le chef de ce camp rien ne se décidait sans son accord. Il aperçut bien vite les regards inquisiteurs et méfiants mais ne s'en soucia guère traçant son chemin comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Que veux-tu étranger ? demanda sèchement Joan.

Je cherche un endroit où dormir pour la nuit où peut être un peu plus.

Qui te dis qu'il y a une place pour toi ici, soldat ?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais je sais me rendre utile. Je peux faire des réparations, rapporter de quoi manger.

Je te laisse passer la nuit ici, ensuite on verra. Voyons d'abord ce que tu sais faire. Occupe-toi du braséro. »

Comme il le ferait quelques années plus tard, il prouva sa valeur et son désir de rester. 48 heures plus tard, il était fin prêt, il avait réglé ses habitudes sur celle de Nathan et d'Harold, il avait finalement eu le courage de passer voir Grace et Harold.

Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait fait mal mais n'avait fait que renforcer sa conviction qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Aussi, il se tenait là à un angle de rue prêt à agir. Il entendit bien avant de la voir la voiture qui arrivait à relativement faible allure et sortit littéralement comme un diable de sa boîte se jetant quasiment sous les roues du conducteur…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Il entendit bien avant de la voir la voiture qui arrivait à relativement faible allure et sortit littéralement comme un diable de sa boîte se jetant quasiment sous les roues du conducteur. Le choc l'étourdit légèrement mais ses habitudes d'ancien agent de la CIA reprirent rapidement le dessus.

De l'extérieur, cela pourrait ressembler tout à fait à un banal accident de la circulation et John comptait bien là-dessus pour que son plan fonctionne. Des années d'entraînement lui avaient permis de savoir comment éviter de se blesser sérieusement.

Il ironisait parfois en se disant qu'il aurait très bien pu se reconvertir en cascadeur si la vie de protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ne lui avait pas autant plu. Aujourd'hui, c'était le moment de les exploiter à leur plein potentiel.

John réussit à n'être percuté que sur le côté évitant d'une souple roulade le plus gros du choc et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol. Restant allongé, face contre terre, il put entendre le freinage du conducteur et l'ouverture d'une portière et des pas précipités se diriger dans sa direction.

Il grogna un peu pour faire bonne mesure et fit semblant d'essayer de se redresser. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la personne qui s'approchait à pas encore plus rapide.

« Non, n'essayez pas de bouger. J'appelle une ambulance, dit alors une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Laissez tomber l'ambulance, je m'en sortirais tout seul, répondit John en se mettant en position assise.

Hors de question, mais vous saignez en plus, dit l'homme qui s'était approché finalement de lui.

Je survivrai, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je vous ai renversé, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des séquelles.

Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous reprocher quelque chose que j'ai provoqué.

Pardon, dit l'homme abasourdi. Vous voulez dire que vous avez voulu… que vous vouliez…

Laissez tomber, dit John en se relevant et en boitillant vers la direction opposée.

Non écoutez si vous ne voulez pas d'aide, laissez moi soigner cette coupure.

Très bien, si vous tenez tant que ça à jouer les bonnes âmes »

Il suivit donc Harold puisque c'était bien lui jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Il en profita pour l'observer discrètement se gavant des images de son ami. Il paraissait tellement différent du Harold qu'il connaissait.

Il paraissait tellement plus jeune, son visage n'avait certes que peu changé mais le choc était les yeux d'Harold. Ceux de son Harold portait le poids de la douleur de la perte des êtres qu'il chérissait et de la femme à laquelle il avait dû renoncer.

Il marchait normalement et portait des lunettes similaires à celles du futur. Par ailleurs, ses traits n'étaient pas marqués non plus par la souffrance physique liée à ses blessures. John se rendit compte que quelque soit l'époque, il aimerait toujours l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il laissa Harold nettoyer la coupure qu'il s'était fait en chutant. Il commençait à ressentir également les effets de sa cascade et ne doutait pas qu'il se retrouvait dans quelques heures couvert de bleus et de bosses mais l'avenir valait tous les sacrifices.

Revoir l'étincelle, qu'il voyait actuellement dans les yeux d'Harold et qui avait totalement disparu à son époque, valait tous les sacrifices. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sentait à peine la piqure de l'anticeptique qu'Harold lui appliquait et mis quelques secondes à réaliser que son compagnon tentait d'entretenir une conversation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand instinctivement son corps se tendit, tous ses instincts lui hurlaient qu'une présence étrangère se présentait à pas pressés dans leur direction.

« Harold, tout va bien, tu n'es pas blessé.

Nathan, dit Harold exaspéré. Qu'est ce que tu fais…, commença-t-il avant de se raviser.

Vous avez été agressé.

Non, c'est plutôt la voiture de votre ami qui m'a attaqué.

Tu as renversé cet homme Harold, demanda Nathan abasourdi. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené à l'hôpital, ou appelé une ambulance.

Il n'a pas vou…

Je ne voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas. Je vais d'ailleurs vous laisser maintenant, dit il faisant mine de partir.

Non, cria presqu'Harold en tenant de le retenir par le bras. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous proposer un toit pour la nuit au moins.

Je vous ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. J'ai un endroit où dormir qui me convient très bien.

Au moins, cette nuit, juste de quoi vous reposer et prendre une douche. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de partir à n'importe quel moment.

Le tenteriez-vous, que vous n'y parviendriez pas.

Très bien, une nuit et une seule et je disparais.

Parfait, au fait à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

John. »

John installé dans la voiture d'Harold se dit que la première étape de son plan s'était déroulé sans trop d'encombres. Il avait pu éviter la dispute entre Harold et Nathan qui avait enclenché une suite d'évènements en chaîne conduisant à la mort de Nathan Ingram et de centaines de personne.

Il eut la surprise de voir Harold se diriger vers un autre endroit de la ville que la maison de Grace. Sans doute, se dit-il avec un certain dépit, Harold ne voulait-il pas d'un SDF dans le sillage de sa maison.

Il s'attendait donc à se retrouver dans un hôtel voir dans un des appartements qui lui appartenait, c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Il était si concentré sur ses pensées qu'il mit quelques instants à réaliser que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils parcoururent le chemin menant à l'entrée d'un ancien immeuble au cachet certain datant probablement des années 20. Il chemina donc à la suite d'Harold et ils grimpèrent ainsi 2 étages.

Harold ouvrit une ancienne porte en bois. Le spectacle qui y attendait John lui coupa le souffle, il n'était pas dans un des nombreux appartements d'Harold, il était dans l'appartement de son compagnon.

Il pensait pourtant que ce dernier avait emménagé définitivement avec Grace depuis longtemps mais il aurait dû se douter qu'Harold conservait son jardin secret même pour sa fiancée. Il l'avait déjà constaté avec lui-même, Harold avait tenté de cloisonner leur relation au seul cadre professionnel.

Cependant, il le savait bien leur relation allait bien au-delà du cadre professionnel. Cela avait commencé lentement par quelques aveux à demi-mot d'Harold sur sa vie et qui il était. Et leur relation s'était développée ensuite après l'enlèvement d'Harold par Root.

Il y avait eu ensuite son enlèvement par Kara Stanton et Harold volant à son secours au péril de sa vie malgré les tentatives désespérées de John pour l'éloigner. Cela continuait à évoluer depuis à petit pas, John considérant chacun comme une victoire.

« Venez John, vous pouvez vous installez dans cette chambre la salle de bain est à droite au fond du couloir.

Vous sous-entendez que je sens mauvais, dit il en voyant avec plaisir le rouge monter aux joues de son ami.

Je… enfin ce n'est pas ce que je… Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il exaspéré. Vous voulez manger quelque chose peut être.

Ca ira merci. Je vais prendre la douche que vous me suggérez, puis j'irai dormir.

Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne nuit John.

Bonne nuit Harold. »

Le lendemain, John se leva aux aurores après une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il poursuivit donc la suite de son plan laissant une feuille contenant quelques mots qui risquaient d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Il poursuivit donc la suite de son plan laissant une feuille contenant quelques mots qui risquaient d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Il était tout juste 7 heures du matin lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour confronter Nathan et Harold.

Bien sur, John ignorait tout de l'issue que prendrait cette histoire. Il regrettait aussi d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour se faire entendre des 2 hommes mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et surtout, il n'avait pas un instant à perdre.

En effet, dans 9 jours exactement, s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre les deux hommes, l'inévitable se produirait. Non, il savait très bien, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même qu'il ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

Quel que soit le prix à payer et même si cela devait lui coûter la vie, il les protègerait. Enfin, il gardait dans un coin de son esprit pour l'instant tout cela pour éviter de trop y réfléchir. Il prépara tout sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque sachant que cela ferait son petit effet.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il put entendre l'arrivée quasi simultanée des 2 hommes qu'il attendait. Il pouvait aussi entendre les rumeurs de la vive conversation qui les agitait.

« Nathan, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui est cet…

Je te jure que si je…

Bon sang, je savais bien que nous courrions à la… dit Harold s'interrompant en arrivant dans la pièce.

Bonjour messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation.

Qui êtes vous ? demanda Finch abruptement.

Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour poser cette question Harold. Pour un esprit aussi brillant que le vôtre, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez moins naïf.

Naïf ! s'exclama Harold.

Et bien pour quelqu'un qui a changé d'identité un nombre de fois incalculable et qui se sert d'un prête-nom pour diriger sa société, oui. Installez-vous, je crois que nous en avons pour un moment, je me suis permis d'apporter le petit-déjeuner. »

Il laissa ensuite planer un silence légèrement pesant. John savait qu'il bousculait les deux associés et Harold détestait clairement cela, il le voyait dans le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui. Nathan lui restait étonnement silencieux.

Avec réticence, John vit les deux hommes s'installer à la table et nota non sans un certain plaisir la surprise face à la boisson que John disposait devant lui ainsi que l'assiette contenant le petit déjeuner préféré d'Harold.

« Thé vert sencha et œufs bénédicte de votre restaurant préféré.

Comment avez-vous…

Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas assez discret.

Mais bon sang, comment pouvez-vous… Qu'est ce que vous voulez de nous ?

De vous … Rien. Je suis venu pour vous empêcher de faire la pire bêtise de votre vie Nathan.

De quoi êtes-vous entrain de parler ?

Croyez-vous vraiment que le gouvernement va vous laisser parler aux journalistes sans réagir. Ou imaginez-vous simplement qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Harold farouchement.

Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, Monsieur qui a ouvert l'Arpanet au monde depuis un ordi bricolé dans un sous-sol et qui est le fondateur des réseaux sociaux. »

Le silence plana entre eux lourd de non dits. John laissa délibérément celui-ci s'éterniser laissant ses 2 interlocuteurs digérer les informations qu'il leur avait données. C'est finalement Nathan qui prit la parole le premier, Harold restant en retrait.

John savait que c'était normal. Il connaissait son partenaire depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce dernier préférait rester en retrait et prendre le temps de tout analyser. Caché derrière sa tasse de thé, il scrutait celui qui devait lui paraître être un terrible adversaire.

« Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Et d'où tenez-vous ces informations.

Je pourrais dire que c'est lié au fait d'une observation de ma part mais ce ne serait pas l'entière vérité.

Alors qu'elle est la vérité ?

Je fais parti de l'équipe qui gère les numéros pertinents comme vous les appelez.

Vous voulez dire que vous travaillez pour…

Oui pour ceux à qui vous avez vendu Aurore Boréale ou de votre côté ce que vous appelez la Machine.

Pardon ! s'exclama Harold abasourdi.

Oh ! Ne faites pas cette tête Harold. Tous les gens qui sont employés par l'état sont loin d'être stupide. Je sais que vous voulez divulguer la vérité au monde Nathan mais tout ce que vous pourrez faire c'est vous sacrifier et rien ne sera résolu.

Et quoi vous êtes chargé de nous éliminer, vous avez la gentillesse de nous avertir.

Non, on va dire que j'ai démissionné.

Je suis peut être naïf mais je doute que l'on puisse donner sa démission comme ça du jour au lendemain.

On va dire que je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ? Pour l'argent ?

Quoi que vous en pensiez Harold, je ne suis pas un mercenaire. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec la méthode que vous avez employée mais je respecte votre travail et votre désir de bien faire.

Vous n'aimez pas la méthode que j'ai employée de quel droit, vous permettez vous de me juger. »

Tout à leur conversation, aucun d'eux ne semblait prêter attention à Nathan qui lui, les observait fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une joute verbale de cette intensité entre Harold et une autre personne.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois tout court que Nathan voyait son ami participé à ce genre de joute tout cours. Il avait le sentiment d'assister aux chamailleries d'un vieux couple. Il secoua la tête se traitant de vieux fou à l'imagination débordante.

Il se demanda à quel moment des la conversation, il avait bien pu décrocher quand il entendit la suite des paroles des deux hommes.

« Vous devez parler à votre fiancée, lui expliquer ce qu'il en est. Ce que vous risquez, vous ne pouvez pas la tenir à l'écart et l'éloigner.

Qui croyez-vous être pour me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma compagne.

Quelqu'un qui sait que se taire, fini par vous éloigner inexorablement de la personne à laquelle on tient et qu'au final le fossé et si grand ensuite qu'il devient impossible à combler.

Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous avez été conseiller matrimonial avant d'être agent de la CIA.

Je le sais pour avoir aimé et perdu une personne à cause de mes secrets.

Elle vous a quitté parce que vous ne lui avez pas tout dit. Et alors si ça peut la sauver.

Elle m'a quitté et est morte sous les coups de l'homme qu'elle a épousé après moi. »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration aurait pu faire entendre une mouche voler. Harold était bien trop abasourdi mais aussi venait de réaliser qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin dans ces propos. Il se reprochait de s'être laissé emporter dans cette conversation au point d'avoir sorti des horreurs.

Cependant, l'homme qui se tenait face à lui semblait avoir un talent tout particulier à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Lui qui était généralement d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, ce qui venait de se passer lui faisait peur.

Il savait cependant que l'homme face à lu, lui disait la vérité et que malgré sa peur, il allait devoir travailler ensemble pour éviter l'inéluctable…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Il savait cependant que l'homme face à lui, lui disait la vérité et que malgré sa peur, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble pour éviter l'inéluctable. Harold adorait Nathan, ils se connaissaient depuis le M.I.T et ce dernier avait réussi à percer ses défenses.

Nathan était devenu son meilleur ami si ce n'est son seul ami. Malgré leurs défauts respectifs et leurs caractères diamétralement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il était furieux contre Nathan, furieux de ce qu'il avait osé faire dans son dos.

Cependant, s'il voulait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Harold était surtout en colère que Nathan ait choisi de faire cela seul. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Nathan devait le considérer avec une bien piètre opinion pour ne rien lui avoir dit.

Il s'était caché de lui se repliant dans cette bibliothèque désaffectée et récupérant par le biais d'une fenêtre dans le logiciel de la Machine pour récupérer la liste de numéro non pertinent qu'elle sortait chaque jour.

Quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours à venir, ils allaient être dans l'obligation de mettre les choses à plat tous les deux. Cependant, il devrait attendre avant d'obtenir cet entretien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler de cela avec ce type dans les parages.

Celui-là, il devrait le tenir à l'œil. John comme il se faisait appeler, il ne s'agissait certainement pas de son vrai prénom, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Pour le paranoïaque qu'il était, ce type en savait beaucoup trop.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'une chose à faire. Et même si l'idée le prenait aux tripes, rien que d'y penser, Nathan et lui allaient devoir s'allier à ce drôle de type bien trop informé pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit.

« Je suppose que vous ne nous laissez guère le choix John, dit il avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je ne vous demande même pas de m'apprécier, ni même de me faire confiance. Mais réfléchissez, je connais suffisamment de chose sur vous et sur votre Machine pour causer de gros dégâts si je le voulais.

C'est une menace, demande Harold toujours sur les nerfs.

Non, une simple constatation qui si vous n'étiez pas à ce point stressé, vous aurez fait réaliser depuis longtemps à quel point je suis un allié précieux pour vous. Chose que votre ami Monsieur Ingram semble avoir compris bien avant vous.

Harold…, commença Nathan.

Je vais vous laisser seul deux petites heures ce qui devrait si ce n'est réglé la totalité de vos désaccords au moins débuté les prémices d'une entente, dit John avant de s'éloigner. Tant que j'y suis, j'ai pris soin de vous couper du monde durant les 2 prochaines heures, je vous invite donc à bien penser à tout cela avant de jeter ma proposition aux ordures, dit John en revenant sur ses pas. »

John attendit d'avoir quitté le bâtiment et d'être à l'ange de la rue avant de se poser et de souffler un grand coup. Bon sang, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un match de boxe avec Mike Tyson, il n'était pas loin du K.O debout.

Il pensait bien que ce serait compliqué avec le Harold de cette époque mais il ignorait que ce serait difficile à ce point. John avait le sentiment de se retrouver face au Harold de leurs débuts qui ne laissait jamais rien filtrer de ses réels sentiments.

Cette fois-ci , cependant, il n'avait ni la patience et encore moins le temps pour pouvoir gagner la confiance de son ami. Le fait de connaître toutes ces choses sur lui, ne faisait que le rendre encore plus méfiant que d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer dans la finesse et la subtilité, quitte à se faire détester d'Harold ensuite. Il allait profiter de ses 2 prochaines heures afin de récupérer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour accomplir sa mission.

Sachant qu'ils en auraient tous les 3 au moins pour journée, il choisit donc d'aller chercher de quoi les faire déjeuner. Il choisit de se rendre dans leur restaurant thaïlandais préféré encore quelque chose à ajouter au moulin d'Harold mais bon il n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim pour si peu.

Lorsqu'il revint au bout des deux dernières heures, la discussion semblait toujours aussi vive entre Nathan et Harold mais ils semblaient cependant s'être au moins mis d'accord sur un point, accepter son aide et voir qu'elles étaient leurs différentes options.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils sursautèrent violemment lorsque le sac du traiteur fut déposé sur la table où ils se tenaient assis.

« Bien messieurs, je pense que nous pourrions poursuivre cette discussion autour d'un repas de votre restaurant thaï préféré Harold.

Comment… Non, laissez tomber, je crois que je ne préfère pas le savoir, dit Harold résigné.

Vous voilà devenu raisonnable Harold parfait. Je vous souhaite bon appétit messieurs. «

Le repas se poursuivit comme le matin dans un silence obstiné de la part d'Harold. Seul, Nathan tenta d'initier une discussion constructive mais John et Harold semblaient tellement tendus qu'il renonça rapidement.

Ces deux-là continuaient à se jauger comme deux fauves à l'affut du moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de l'autre. Bien que leur motivation n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Nathan sentait à présent qu'il allait devoir dans les prochains jours jouer les arbitres.

Nathan en était déjà épuisé à l'avance mais bon il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience. Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ça un jour mais ce n'est pas le fameux John qui risquait de poser le plus de problème mais Harold.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de leur après-midi à parler de ce que John leur avait pris pour le moment aucun plan d'action n'était encore au point mais des idées commençaient à germer des deux côtés pour éliminer toute menace.

Avant tout chose, ils avaient besoin d'en connaître un peu plus sur leur ennemi. Harold en savait certes plus que Nathan sur ce sujet. En effet, il avait des mois et des mois à réfléchir et de prendre la décision d'offrir la Machine au gouvernement.

Il avait étudié la situation sous tous les angles et regrettait sans doute maintenant certains de ses choix. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il était plus de 22 heures lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour la soirée.

« Bien si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je pense que je vais rentrer me coucher avant de m'effondrer.

Bon sang, je n'avais même pas vu l'heure, dit John en s'étirant comme un chat.

Je suppose que je vais devoir à nouveau vous offrir l'hospitalité pour les prochains jours.

Rien ne vous y oblige Harold.

Non mais si je vous le propose c'est que je le veux bien.

Ou plutôt parce que vous voulez gardez un œil sur moi pas vrai. »

Seul un silence gêné lui répondit. Il préféra ne pas insister au risque de le braquer encore plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Ils regagnèrent donc tous les deux dans un silence glacial. C'est du bout des lèvres qu'Harold lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

John laissa Harold avec un peu de tristesse, sa relation avec Harold lui manquait énormément. Hier soir, il avait bien dormi sachant qu'Harold était dans la pièce à côté mais après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Après s'être tourné et retourné pendant une heure, il se leva et se dirigea dans le salon et choisit un livre dans la vaste bibliothèque. Il s'installa donc sur le canapé et commença sa lecture, il perdit rapidement la notion du temps et dut finir par s'endormir car lorsqu'il se réveilla le soleil commençait à se lever et une couverture avait été posée sur lui…

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Il s'installa donc sur le canapé et commença sa lecture, il perdit rapidement la notion du temps et dut finir par s'endormir car lorsqu'il se réveilla le soleil commençait à se lever et une couverture avait été posée sur lui.

John ne put empêcher un fin sourire étiré son visage. Harold ne changerait jamais même s'il était la méfiance incarnée à son égard, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un risquer de tomber malade.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir senti la couverture se poser sur lui. Il se releva non sans une légère grimace s'étirant comme un chat. Décidément, se dit-il, dormir hors d'un bon lit douillet n'était plus de son âge.

Dire que les premiers mois après qu'Harold l'ait recruté, il ne dormait jamais au même endroit plus de deux nuit d'affilée. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de dormir à même le sol ce qui vu l'état de certains lits étaient plus sûrs.

Puis Harold avait fini par se réadapter petit à petit, et c'est grâce à Harold qu'il avait fini par y parvenir. Celui-ci avait dû faire preuve d'une sacrée dose de patience pour l'apprivoiser.

Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harold sache parfaitement où il passait ses nuits mais ce dernier n'avait jamais rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'attendre le bon moment et de lui offrir la clé du loft quand il l'avait senti prêt.

Lui aussi avait appris à connaître Harold, pas par ses recherches intensives mais en gagnant la confiance de son partenaire. Bon chacun gardait ses zones d'ombre, Harold le savait et John également mais tous deux l'acceptait et respectait le choix de l'autre.

Pour remercier Harold, il choisit de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. La tête de ce dernier lorsque pour la première fois que John lui avait préparé un repas valait le détour et il s'en était beaucoup amusé intérieurement.

 **Flash back**

 **Rome**

John avait décidé de faireune surprise à Harold. Après tout, il méritait tous les 2 un peu de repos après tout ce que lui avait et tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son partenaire. Il avait donc laissé Harold se rendre au musée pour la deuxième fois en 2 jours.

Il adorait son partenaire mais le musée deux jours de suite très peu pour lui. Et surtout, voir son ami se replonger dans ses souvenirs avec Grace le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait malheureux mais il ne voulait pas réellement savoir pourquoi.

Harold les avait installés dans une magnifique demeure au bord de la mer. Peut être un jour, s'il parvenait à un âge assez honorable pour partir en retraite, il serait ravi de s'installer dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Il prit le temps d'aller faire le marché du bord de mer achetant de quoi préparer le déjeuner. C'était sa mère qui lui avait enseigné l'art de cuisine. Au début, cela n'avait été que pour rester auprès de sa mère le plus possible sachant cette dernière gravement malade.

Puis, c'était devenu une passion même après le décès de cette dernière, il avait continué. Il perpétuait ainsi sa mémoire. Il rentra donc préparer le repas de midi espérant qu'Harold n'oublierait pas sa ponctualité habituelle.

Ce dernier revint à l'heure prévue quasiment à la seconde près. L'odeur du poisson entrain de cuire l'attira comme un aimant vers la cuisine. John qui était entrain de finir de préparer le repas se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction.

L'expression de stupeur sur le visage de son partenaire aurait pu être vexante si elle n'avait pas été si drôle. Il se garda bien cependant de laisser le sourire qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage de poindre sachant qu'Harold risquait lui de moyennement apprécié.

« Voyons Harold, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je ne me nourrissais que de plats à emporter.

Je… Et bien… Il n'y avait rien qui laissait supposer que…, dit Harold en rougissant légèrement.

Vous savez Harold, le repas ne va pas vous sauter au visage. A moins que vous ne craignez que je ne vous empoisonne. Regardez, je prends la première bouchée pour vous convaincre, dit il en mâchant consciencieusement.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit Harold en attaquant son plat de bel appétit. C'est vraiment délicieux, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Ca pourrait être vexant effectivement… Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, dit John après avoir laissé passer quelques interminables secondes. »

Après un petit silence gêné, Harold et John finirent par laisser le rire qu'il retenait tous les deux depuis le début de cette conversation éclater comme une forme de soulagement.

 **Fin du flash back**

A ce souvenir, d'un de leur rare moment de vraie complicité, il ne put retenir un vrai sourire de frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la porte de la chambre d'Harold qui s'ouvrait.

Il put même entendre l'hésitation d'Harold au seuil de sa porte. Il sentit également où ce dernier fit son choix et arriva d'un pas déterminé dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harold, prenez place le petit déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes, dit il sans même se retourner.

Bonjour, pourriez-vous éviter de me surprendre de cette façon, dit Harold en reprenant sa respiration qu'il avait dû couper sur le coup de la surprise.

Voilà, je ne vous garantis pas que mes œufs et le thé sencha que je vous ai préparé égalent ceux de votre café préparé mais ils sont tout à fait comestibles.

Que me vaut cet « Honneur » ? dit Harold en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je voulais vous remercier pour la couverture.

Je n'allais pas vous laisser attraper froid.

Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits plus inconfortables et plus froids que votre canapé mais merci.

Ce n'est pas mauvais, dit Harold mais John voyait bien la lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Merci, si vous permettez, je vais aller faire un peu de sport. Je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque.

Et comment comptez-vous faire pour vous changer, vous n'avez pas les clés de mon appartement ?

Et je sais que vous ne comptez pas me les donner mais croyez-vous réellement que j'en ai besoin aux vues du métier que j'ai exercé. »

Harold ne trouva aucune répartie à lui lancer au visage, aussi partit-il s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et y resta-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que John ait quitté l'appartement. Malgré sa méfiance à l'égard de cet homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à l'apprécier.

Il devait au moins reconnaître une chose, il savait extrêmement bien cuisiner. Ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus agaçant parce que plus essayait de conserver sa méfiance à l'égard de cet homme moins il y parvenait.

Ce matin en le voyant aussi à l'aise dans la cuisine, il avait dû retenir un sourire de fendre son visage mais il avait fallu qu'il parle et la magie avait été rompue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant d'éprouver un sentiment familier l'envahir.

Comme si quelque chose les reliait tous les deux. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas approfondir cela pour le moment. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de trouver un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe imminente qui s'annonçait…

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de trouver un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe imminente qui s'annonçait. Une heure plus tard, John apparut dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Harold et Nathan étaient déjà présents et semblaient avoir entamé les recherches nécessaires.

John doutait cependant que les deux hommes apprécieraient l'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit. Sachant que Nathan et Harold ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour étudier les données qu'il pourrait récupérer.

Etant donné, les habitudes de l'homme à qui il voulait les associer, il ne doutait pas un instant que ce dernier serait facilement repérable. Léon avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis comme la misère tombe sur le pauvre monde.

« J'espère que vous plaisantez, s'indigna Harold quand John lui présenta le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait. Vous voulez associer quelqu'un dont nous ignorons tout.

Allons Harold, il y a des moyens pour qu'il ne sache pas sur quoi il travaille. C'est quelqu'un de brillant.

Brillant, vous pouvez le dire, dit Harold après quelques instants. Cet homme semble briller surtout par son talent pour s'associer avec les pires escrocs et mafieux en tout genre et vous voudriez que nous lui fassions confiance.

Il pourra nous donner un coup de main sans savoir à qui il s'adresse. Il n'aurait à faire qu'à moi.

De toute façon, je doute que nous ayons le choix. Vous nous l'imposerez que nous le voulions ou non.

Je ne vous impose rien Harold, simplement pensez-y et quand le moment sera venu, je demanderais à une autre personne à se joindre à nous si vous arrivez à le trouver car lui ce sera sans doute un peu plus compliqué.

Effectivement, dit Nathan en regardant le second nom que John avait écrit sur un bout de papier. Et êtes-vous seulement sûr qu'il acceptera ?

Il me doit un service, il ne refusera pas et c'est un excellent ami.

Et nous devions bien évidemment vous faire une confiance aveugle.

Est-ce, ce que je vous… Oh laissez tomber Harold, je vais prendre l'air et envoyez moi un message dès que vous saurez où se trouve Léon. »

John se précipita quasiment hors de la bibliothèque, il avait besoin d'air frais. Il voulait s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il lui était permis de cet endroit. Bon sang, comment vivre avec cette méfiance qu'avait Harold à son égard.

Il savait hélas que ce serait désormais son lot, son fardeau. Il vivrait seul avec le poids de ses souvenirs doux-amers, de leurs souvenirs. Et peut être le bonheur de voir Harold finirait-il par le rendre heureux pour lui.

Ces pensées le réconfortaient quelque peu mais pas suffisamment hélas pour qu'il parvienne à supporter stoïquement les accusations à peine voilées d'Harold. Il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient amené à nouveau au pont de leur première rencontre.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer quelques instants plus tard, il reprit alors ses bonnes vieilles habitudes remettant l'oreillette familière à son oreille.

« Nous avons localisé Mr Tao. Il semble s'être acoquiné avec des albanais et risque de se trouver en mauvaise posture après avoir détourné environs un demi-million de dollar.

Décidément, il est incorrigible cet homme. Je vous recontacte dès que j'aurais récupéré notre camarade de jeu, dit il s'apprêtant à mettre un terme à la communication.

John, attendez, dit précipitamment Harold.

Oui, répondit automatiquement John.

L'endroit est bien gardé, je peux vous aider à vous guider à l'intérieur.

Vous feriez cela Harold, dit John agréablement surpris.

Et bien, comme vous le dites si bien, je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un risquer sa vie en sachant que je pourrais l'aider.

Parfait, en ce cas Harold, je suis tout à vous. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, c'est avec un Léon portant une cagoule opaque sur la tête que John arriva. Le regard furieux d'Harold ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il alla enfermer Léon dans la pièce habituelle lui retirant sa cagoule.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici Léon.

Mais…, tenta de répondre Léon.

Non, non, je t'ai suffisamment entendu sur le trajet du retour.

Tu sais très bien ce que tes copains albanais risquent de faire s'ils te retrouvent.

Surtout maintenant que vous m'avez balancé.

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne savaient pas tous ce que tu magouillais. Voyons Léon, soit tu es naïf soit tu es idiot dans un cas comme dans l'autre tu as une cible dans le dos.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ?

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je vais te laisser un peu de temps ici pour que tu te fasses à l'idée. »

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, Harold ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Cependant, John décela également une autre lueur dans son regard. Une de celles qui signifiait que l'inquiétude se mêlait au mécontentement.

Aux vues de la trousse de secours sur la table, Harold était toujours aussi doué pour deviner quand il était blessé.

« Asseyez-vous et montrez vous où vous avez été blessé avant qu'on puisse vous suivre à la trace par le sang que vous laissez sur le plancher. Et plus vite que ça, dit Harold en voyant que John commençait lentement à enlever son haut.

Vous savez, je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul pour me soigner, dit il en présentant son bras à Harold.

Je ne pense pas que vous soyez à même de vous occuper de vous-même. Aux vues du fait que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de nous prévenir que vous étiez blessé, dit il en découpant la manche qui était restée coller à la plaie arrachant une légère grimace au principal intéressé.

Je ne pensais pas que ça vous intéresserait, dit John ravi de voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues d'Harold à cette pique.

Je n'ai jamais… je suis…, dit Harold appuyant un peu plus fort en appliquant le produit antiseptique sur la plaie.

Pas la peine d'essayer de vous excuser, si pour cela vous devez me torturer, dit il en lui prenant le bras tenant la compresse.

Je suis navré, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, dit Harold en rougissant. Je voulais m'excuser mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de reconnaître mes torts alors quand j'ai compris que vous étiez blessé et que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me le dire, j'ai laissé la colère me dominer.

Oh ne vous en faites pas, je sais que vous êtes rarement en colère et que vous avez également rarement tort. »

Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment silencieux alors qu'Harold finissait de bander la blessure. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas immédiatement que Nathan tentait d'attirer leur attention

« J'ai trouvé votre homme John. Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous parviendrez à le faire venir à temps.

Pourquoi, il est en mission secrète ?

Non, votre ami est devenu le commandant d'une unité d'élite à Hawaii.

Hawaii, j'ignorais qu'il avait déjà quitté l'armée à cette époque, marmonna-t-il. Bon, dans ce cas, Harold, pourriez-vous me prêter votre jet.

Comment diable, savez-vous que… Non, laissez tomber, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir. Je veux bien.

C'est vrai, dit John surpris d'avoir une acceptation aussi rapide.

Oui mais à une condition.

Je n'en doute pas, j'allais vous proposer de vous joindre à moi. »

 **Six heures plus tard**

Le jet entamait sa descente sur le tarmac de l'île d'Ohahu, John les yeux dans le vague, se remémorait sa dernière rencontre avec le commande Steve MC Garrett…

 **A suivre**


End file.
